vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Slappy (Goosebumps)
|-|Slappy Saga= |-|Ringleader of HorrorLand= |-|1993= |-|TV Show= |-|Movie= |-|Mobile Game= |-|Computer Game= Summary Slappy the Dummy is a recurring antagonist in the Goosebumps series. Originating in the Night of the living Dummy trilogy, Slappy has appeared in various other forms of media, such as T.V. Episodes, promotional material, movies, as well as the Goosebumps: HorrorLand series of books and even a series of books dedicated to him entitled Goosebumps SlappyWorld, becoming somewhat of the mascot of the franchise. Slappy can be summed up as cruel, evil and sadistic. Slappy is more than willing to horribly hurt and attempt to murder humans who won't do his bidding. In addition to his outwardly wicked demeanor, Slappy also has a rather dark sense of humor. Often pulling spiteful pranks or simply insulting others in the most horrible way. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-A Name: Slappy, Ol' Crazy Eyes, Mr. Bad Boy, Smiley Origin: Goosebumps Gender: None, referred to as "he" Age: Unknown (His human self has been around since the late 1800s) Classification: Evil possessed doll, previously a sorcerer Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Manipulation, Possession, Non-Corporeal (His true essence is that of a ghost), Intangibility (When his physical body is destroyed, he can exist as a soul), Longevity (Due to his dummy body), Immortality (Types 2, 3, 4, 5, 6 and 7; Can survive without his head, Can reform from a puddle, Often dies in his books but continues to re-appear, In the movie he is stated to be incapable of death, Can possess others and is ultimately a ghost), Inorganic Physiology (Type 1), Self-Sustenance (Types 1 and 2), Size Manipulation (Can grow up to be 20ft), Curse Manipulation (Has cursed books that he uses to get kids), Morality Manipulation, Portal Creation, Madness Manipulation (Type 2), Life Manipulation via chant and breath, Power Bestowal (Gave a bunch of jack-o-lanterns the ability to fly, spit seeds out like bullets and breathe fire. Made a giant balloon spider able to make spider webs. gave a ghost decoration the ability to fly. Made gummy bears able to grow by merging with each other), Dream Manipulation (Invaded Mitra's dream and transformed into Weather to trick her), Surface Scaling (As seen in the episode of night of the living dummy 3), Stealth (Is capable of moving completely silently), Sound Manipulation (Can whistle so loudly it feels like a knife is going down your ear), Telekinesis, Teleportation, Summoning via manuscripts, Mind Manipulation (Can produce a sound that can hypnotize others and had control over the main character in Son of Slappy. Can steal minds with the mind stealer. Can project his voice into other minds as seen in the comics), Transmutation (Can turn others into dummies with his breath. Turned Sarah's mother into a dummy), Self-Resurrection, Natural Weaponry (His "nose bleed" can be used as a projectile weapon that burns it's target. Comparable to Mr.Wood who projectile vomited on a crowd), Breaking the Fourth Wall, Can use R.L. Stine's typewriter to make a book to trap his victims, Regeneration (At least Mid-Low, possibly Low-High. In Night of the Living Dummy 3, Slappy healed part of his face just by having it place back in it’s spot. Comparable to the monsters who came back being blown into puddles), Magic (Due to his pastime as a sorcerer), Resistance to Mind Manipulation (Survived having his mind stolen), Death Manipulation (Survived a spell that was specifically designed to kill him for good) and Soul Manipulation (Can come back if the Soul Stealer is used on him. Once stated that his soul is unstoppable) Attack Potency: Small Building level+ (Can harm Snappy who survived a propane tank explosion that destroyed most of a garage. Can potentially rip heads off, Cracked a windshield with his bare hands, In one shove he can send a girl across a room, Can overpower Ricky Beamer, Once broke through a locked closet door) Ignores conventional durability Speed: At least Athletic Human Lifting Strength: Class 5 '(Can potentially rip a head off. Which would take about 101-102 tons of force or 1 million newtons. Jumped 10 feet into the air in the movie) 'Striking Strength: Small Building Class+ Durability: Small Building level+ '(Survived a explosion that destroyed most of a garage. Very hard to neutralize due to him not having organs and being made out of coffin wood. Took hits from Irk), many of his abilities make him harder to kill 'Stamina: Very High (Due to being a organless dummy) Range: Standard Melee Range, several meters when a giant, higher with abilities Standard Equipment: A Skull Cane Optional Equipment: *The Mind Stealer *R.L. Stine's typewriter *The Manuscripts *A Tricycle *Special/Cursed Books *Yo-yo Intelligence: Above Average (Is crafty and very manipulative, can lay out and successfully pull off complicated plans, is very good at algebra, skilled with magic due to his past time as a sorcerer) Weaknesses: Can get cocky and arrogant, some of his abilities require equipment, overconfident. One of his greatest fears is that of someone finding a way to put him to sleep for good. Is afraid of termites. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Book Characters Category:Possession Users Category:Horror Characters Category:Goosebumps Category:Evil Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Psychopaths Category:Sadists Category:Revived Characters Category:Comicbook Characters Category:TV Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Intangibility Users Category:Size-Shifters Category:Villains Category:Curse Users Category:Morality Users Category:Portal Users Category:Madness Users Category:Life Users Category:Dream Users Category:Mind Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Dolls Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Tier 9 Category:Immortals Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Magic Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:BFR Users Category:4th Wall Aware Characters Category:Telepaths Category:Surface Scalers Category:Resurrection Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Stealth Masters Category:Summoners Category:Sound Users Category:Natural Weaponry Users Category:Sorcerers Category:Inorganic Beings Category:Cane Users Category:Video Game Characters Category:Yo-yo Users Category:Undead Category:Genderless Characters Category:Toys Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Preparation Users Category:Shapeshifters